Il n'y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat
by Eden P. Blackcat
Summary: Sebastian déteste les chiens, tous autant qu'ils sont. On ne peux pas en dire autant des chats... One Shoot.


**Titre** : Il n'y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

**Auteur** : Eden P. Blackcat.

**Disclaimer** : Ni Kuroshitsuji ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent. J'emprunte et je tente de ne pas abîmer xD

**Note (qui ne sers à rien) **: Un petit essai. J'ai eu vraiment du mal à trouver un thème minimum potable pour ce One Shoot… alors, j'ai cherché, cherché… et j'ai pensé à une chose que j'avais remarquée, qui est devenue LE thème xD Pire que le thème que j'ai trouvé? Le titre de la fiction v_v. J'ai terriblement peur de vos remarques XD Il faut que j'arrête de paniquer dès que je poste une fic v_v Sur ce, place à la fictiooon (houra).

* * *

**Il n'y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat.**

Sebastian déteste les chiens. En y réfléchissant, il se sentait parfois comme celui de son jeune maître. Après tout, il était bien obligé de répondre à tous ses ordres sans avoir la possibilité de refuser ou se plaindre. A la différence que les chiens font souvent cela de leur plein grès - ce qui les rendait encore plus détestable aux yeux du démon - Sebastian visait seulement la récompense. Ah, à chaque fois qu'il se pliait aux requêtes de Ciel, il entrevoyait sa compensation… Oui, il désirait son âme.

Sebastian déteste les chiens. Et il se demandait souvent pourquoi Ciel était surnommé _Le Chien de garde de la Reine_. Il n'avait rien d'un chien. Le démon trouvait le terme presque insultant employé sur l'enfant. Vraiment… qu'est - ce, un chien? Une pauvre créature comme Pluto, juste bonne à répondre à vos moindres désirs pour une caresse ou une friandise ? Pour une toute petite pars de votre amour ? Tellement détestables… Non, Ciel lui rappelait les chats. Simplement, car il lui semblait…

…Fier. En effet, Sebastian se souvient avec une certaine délectation du jour où Ciel avait du renoncer à son amour propre pour enfiler une robe et un corset. Ah, ce corset ! Il fallait se l'avouer, le garçon n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, mais le démon avait apprécié le voir se tordre sous l'objet et pleurnicher.

…Inapprivoisé. Il avait pu le remarquer à de nombreuses reprises, aux moments où il lui retirait son bandeau, où il refaisait son nœud, l'habillait,… Toujours, son jeune maître évitait le contact autant que possible, retirant sa peau de la portée de sa main gantée. Il ne se laissait que très peu souvent toucher, et cela ne donnait que plus envie à Sebastian de l'effleurer.

…Intelligent. La plupart des enfants de l'âge de son jeune maître ne sont pas particulièrement intelligents. Lui, si. C'est lui qui donne tout les ordres, qui bouge tout les pions sur l'échiquier, c'est le seul maître du jeu. Il dirige tout et ne se trompe que rarement. Ciel excelle à bon nombres de jeux. Celui ci en particulier.

…Indépendant. Effectivement, Ciel vivait sans ses parents depuis bien longtemps maintenant, et n'avait jamais cherché l'affection que souhaitent généralement les enfants de leurs géniteurs. Son jeune maître ne demandait l'aide de personne - à pars peut être la sienne, Sebastian est bien là pour cela… - et dirigeait son entreprise d'une main de maître.

…Nocturne. Enfin, pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si il était hanté par ses souvenirs. Ces cauchemars aux flammes orangées, brûlant dans sa tête, lui donnant ses pires nuits.

…Curieux. Dès que quelque chose semblait neuf, ou semblait tourner mal, Ciel voulait s'en informer. De plus, il aimait observer ce qui l'entourait et gardait un œil sur ses domestiques. Mais il n'avait pas la curiosité des chiens, qui se jettent à la découverte de ce qui les intrigue. Lui y allait avec calme, précaution et prudence.

…Entêté. Quand Ciel veux quelque chose, il est bien difficile de lui sortir de l'esprit.

…Beau. C'est vrai, c'est indéniable. Sebastian appréciait son physique. Ses yeux bleus. Son visage délicat et pâle. Ses courts cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés. Son corps aux airs fragiles et gracieux.

Oui, Sebastian aime les chats.

* * *

Ehh voila. C'est terminé. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit One Shoot !

Vous savez, j'aime les chiens plus que les chats. Tout cela était terrible à écrire XD

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures! :D


End file.
